Karaoke Part 2
by Beautiful Ogress
Summary: Shrek and the gang had another karaoke dance party! See if you can recognize the songs they're singing. Please read and review!


Shrek: Hi everyone and welcome to the Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party part 2!

(He turns on the stereo.)

Shrek: I wanna take things down a bit with another one of my personal favorites.

(He starts to sing in a high pitch voice)

Shrek:(To Fiona)._Drifting on a memory, ain't no place I'd rather be then with you. Loving you. Well well well._

Donkey and Puss: _I'd rather be with you-hoo yeeah. Yeah I'd rather be with yoooou. _

Shrek,Puss,and Donkey:_ I'd rather be with you untill I'm through oh yes I do. I just love that smiling face in the early sun. If I can't have you to myself then life's no fun._

Fiona:(With her background dancers behind her)_I just can't get you out of my head, boy yo lovin is all think I about. I just can't get you out of my head, boy its more than I dare to think about_.

Gingy and Pinnochio: _Craaaawwwwwling in my skiiiiiiinnnn these worrrrds they willl not heeaaaalll! Fear is how I faaaalllll! Confuuusing what is reaaaaaallll_!

Wolf: Ya better get... that.... dirt off ya shoulder, ya better get... that... dirt off ya shoulder.

Three little pigs: _Money rolls, cars and clothes that's how all my piglets roll_!

Prince Charming: _I'm sorry mother. I never meant to hurt yooou. I never meant to make you cry but tonight I'm cleaning out my closet._

Queen Lillian,Cinderella and Snow White: _Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart. Think it over._

Shrek and Fiona: _Babe..........I got you babe........I got babe.......I got you babe_.

King Harold and Queen Lillian: _Ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no river wide enough. Ain't no valley low enough to keep me from getting to you babe._

Shrek: _Giirrrl. Its either love me now. Would you love me if I was down and out would you still have love for me._

Fiona,Snow White and Cinderella:_ Ooh! What you do to me. Ooh! You're my everything. Ooh! I'm so glad I found you and Ooh! I can't live without you._

Donkey:(High pitched voice):_I know that I'm carrying on nevermind if I'm showing off I was just fronting._

Puss: _You know I want you babe._

Wolf: Now this looks a job for me so everybody just follow me cause we need a little contraversy cause it feels so empty without me.

Fiona: _My love is like_-

Goldilocks and Bo Peep:Whoa!

Fiona: _My kiss is like_-

Goldilocks and Bo Peep:Whoa!

Fiona: _My touch is like_-

Goldilocks and Bo Peep:Whoa!

Fiona: _My sex is like_-

Shrek: Whoa!

Fiona: _My ass is like_-

Shrek: Whoa!!

Fiona: _My body's like_-

Shrek: Whoa!!!

Goldilocks Fiona and Bo Peep: _And ya kissing it so whatcha think of it?_

Gingy: Freak a Leek!!

Female back up singers: _How ya like it Donkey?_

Donkey: Dragon! Queen Lillian! Fiona!

Gingy: Freak a Leek!!

Female back up singers: _How ya like it Donkey_?

Donkey: Annabelle! Bo Peep! Goldilocks!

Gingy: Freak a Leek!!

Female back up singers: _How ya like it Donkey_?

Donkey: Snow White! Sleeping Beauty! Cinderella!

Puss: _Baby ya know that I'll give it to you. Your body needs a cat like me. Just let me know and I'll give it to you without a doubt I'll turn you out._

Shrek:(To Fiona): _Let me take you to a place where its nice and quiet and no one better interrupt-(glances at Donkey then back at his wife)Don't have to rush, I just wanna to take it nice annnd slooow._

Wolf(talks fast): Nowbabytellmewhatchawannadowithme.

Shrek: _See I've been waiting for this for so long, we're making love untill the sun comes up baby I just wanna take it nice and slooow._

Shrek,Puss,Donkey: _Now teellll me do you wanna get freeeeaky?_

Donkey:(To Dragon)_Cause, I'll freak you right I will._

Puss:(To his cat girlfriend Annabelle)_I'll freak you right I will._

Shrek:(To Fiona): _I'll freak you like no one has ever ever made you feel._

Shrek,Puss,Donkey: _I'll freak you right I will. I'll freak you right I will. I'll freak you freak you like no one has ever made you feel yeeah._

Author: Hope ya like my story! If you don't know what some of the songs are that they were singing please send it in a review and type the lyrics so I'll specifically know what you're talking about. Pleeeease review! My email's messed up so ya can't email me but I'd much rather you reviewed it anyway. Bye!!


End file.
